


Shmashrukatha

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kuntala... Not What You Think! [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Amarendra Baahubali and the saga of his beard.Written from the POVs of a Mahishmatian elephant and a Kuntalan swan (with the nonchalant assumption that they understand the human psyche-- and human conversations-- with remarkable ease).





	1. Thus Spake the Mahishmatian Elephant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/gifts).



Jealousy is not always a one-way street, and no one knows that better than me.

While most people (and even the horses, and of course, we, the elephants) of Mahishmati are aware of Bhallaladeva's disappointed sigh every time Amarendra Baahubali displays an agile move with effortless ease-- be it in archery or in winning the smile of a pretty girl-- it has never been broadcast that Baahu too has reasons to be jealous of his elder brother.

"Why do you have a beard and I don't?" Baahu had whined as a twelve year-old.

"If you thought that all the perks in life are reserved for the younger sibling, I am glad to inform you that you are mistaken, dude," Bhalla had smirked with smug satisfaction.

Nearly three years have passed since then, but the beard shows no sign of arrival... hell, he doesn't even have a _moustache_ yet.

 _It's all right not to have any facial hair... it's fine not to look annoyingly similar to the giant portrait that is supposedly my dad's,_ Baahu tries in vain to reassure himself as he strokes my trunk affectionately.

 

*******

"What are you muttering away to yourself?"

Oh, no, that talkative Jayanthi is back again... damn, girl, why do you have to spoil MY time with Baahu!

I am a bit annoyed at the way she interrupts Baahu's conversation with me, but no woman, not even his future wife can come in the way of OUR friendship, I know that for sure. So let me just stand back and watch the drama unfold.

"Ah, Jayanthi, when do you think I'll have a beard?" Baahu sounds decidedly worried as he absent-mindedly locks his fingers into her kanakambaram-lined tresses.

"You look better without one... I don't want you to have one," Jayanthi declares authoritatively.

"What do you mean!" Baahu lets out an astonished gasp, clasping her shoulders.

"You look great the way you are," Jayanthi assures him. "I can't even picturise you with a moustache... imagine it obstructing our... our..." She suddenly turns very red.

"Ok, let's enjoy it unobstructed until then," Baahu grins mischievously at her, lifting her in bridal style and gazing intently at her lips. "Don't be scared, Jayanthi... let's do it once... none of our Ammas shall ever know, because," he turns to smile at me, "elephants are better secret-keepers than humans!"

It is Jayanthi's turn to surprise him with a swift peck on the lips before jumping down from his arms and dashing off to the stable, where her mother works.

"Hey, Airavatha," a deeply crimson-faced Baahu is finally paying me some much-needed attention. "I think I am fine even if I don't have a beard... at least I'll get to kiss Jayanthi without hassles! What do you think?"

Beard or no beard, as long as this gem of a human comes to greet me with a jovial smile every day, I am the happiest elephant in Mahishmati... and as long as HE is happy, I can patiently endure the chatterbox he has for company.

 


	2. Thus Spake the Kuntalan Swan

The Yuvarani is not the only one keeping a close watch on Shivudu (now revealed to be a certain Amarendra Baahubali).

As a responsible avian inhabitant of Kuntala, I have a few duties too... and that definitely includes keeping an eye on suspicious-looking humans, especially ones from foreign kingdoms-- irrespective of the Yuvarani falling in love with one of them.

Where could Shivudu-- sorry, Baahu-- be going... that too at THIS time, when the Hamsa Naava is ready to sail?

Tadaaaaa, here he is, apparently fielding questions from Kattappa.

"Hush, Mama... wait here. I'll be back in a flash."

"Wait, you aren't going anywhere," Kattappa has clutched Baahu's shoulder now. "Where do you think you're going with a razor?"

"Mama, let me go... I need to shave my beard off!"

 _Shave his beard off,_ did he say? Good heavens, he REALLY is an idiot, then!

The beard is what the Yuvarani calls his 'beauty capital'... I have seen her gush about it these days, especially when she speaks to herself during bathing.

I must do something to preserve it-- I really must-- how about flying off with his razor?

 

*******

"My razor, Mama! She flew off with it!" Baahu whines inconsolably. "Please, birdie... good birdie, give it back, I need it!"

"The bird has done the right thing, Baahu," Kattappa smiles affectionately at me.

"You too, Mama? You're supporting the SWAN instead of me?"

"I have every reason to do so, my dear! Who on earth gave you the crazy idea of parting with your most attractive physical feature?"

"Looks aren't all that important, Mama! What's the use of a beard if it tickles her during... during..." Baahu looks like he might just burst into tears any moment.

"Look here, my boy," Kattappa looks almost kindly at Baahu now. "I don't know who gave you these stupid thoughts... must be one of your countless teenage crushes... and while I am far from the best person to give you kissing advice, I can confidently say that Devasena loves you the way you are, and better not change that! Don't even think of shaving your beard, am I clear?"

Communication with humans is not easy, because they can no longer follow us the way they did during Damayanti's days... but thank goodness, someone finally said it on my behalf.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title means 'The Tale of the Beard' in Sanskrit (The Tale of the Facial Hair, to be precise).
> 
> This crackfic wouldn't have existed without the enlightening conversation with @Fiera94 and the cracky fangirl moments with @CarminaVulcana, @spiffycups and my RL friend... tadaaa, not naming you publicly! Thank you, ladies!
> 
> PS: So basically my friend was going like 'Ah, I wish I were the elephant in Saahore Baahubali... at least Baahu would have patted me then!' And I got ideas ;)
> 
> Would love to know your feedback :)
> 
> @forestpenguin: This was in response to the 'Amarendra: Before and after' prompt! Oh and hi, I am really excited (and slightly nervous) to have you as my assigned recipient... because I adore your writings and always wanted to talk to you... but never really got an opportunity to do so! ;)


End file.
